


Pokémon

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Series: One Word Prompts [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, Friendship, Hugs, Irondad, M/M, Sleepy babies, Talk of Pokemon, sleepover, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 13:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: "Okay if you could be a Pokémon, who would you be and why?" Harry asked as he tossed an M&M in his mouth.It's a Friday night and Peter's friends and boyfriend are sleeping over. There's talk of Pokémon, lots of random fluff, and a sleepy snuggly Peter.





	Pokémon

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually know what this is, it's honestly just silly fluff and cuteness. I hope you enjoy x 
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated :3
> 
> Also Peter's the baby of the group and no-one can convince me otherwise

"Okay if you could be a Pokémon, who would you be and why?" Harry asked as he tossed an M&M in his mouth.   
It was Friday night and earlier that week Peter had asked his Dad if his friends could sleep over. Tony, being weak to his son’s puppy eyes, said yes and that they could order pizza for dinner. Peter had thanked and hugged him tightly.  
Now he, Harry, Ned and Mj were in his room in the blanket fort they’d made earlier, chilling in their Pj’s. They were all sat facing one another, Peter in Harry's lap and leaning against his chest.   
"What generation are we talking here?" Mj asked grabbing a handful of popcorn.   
"First generation, with the exception of all the Eeveelution’s," Harry replied, one hand drawing mindless patterns on Peter's back.

“Probably a Sylveon,” Mj replied, “they’re unfairly underrated, but they are actually super powerful.”   
“And sassy and beautiful,” Peter told her, blushing slightly at the playful wink she sent his way.   
“What about you Ned?” Mj asked the teen next to her.   
“Hmm, I’d probably be a Growlithe,” He replied biting the head off his gummy worm, “they’re loyal, protective and have super cool powers.”   
The others nodded in approval.   
“What about you Pete?” Harry asked his boyfriend, who shrugged.   
“I dunno, probably an Eevee. They’re small, cute and cuddly,” he told them. No-one could argue with that; Peter was basically the human version of an Eevee.   
“Yeah? Are they self-sacrificing too?” Harry teased lightly as he tickled Peter’s sides, causing the smaller teen to squirm away as he giggled.   
“What about you Harry?” Mj asked with a smile as Harry pulled Peter back into his lap, blowing a raspberry on the brunette’s neck.   
“Um, I dunno,” He replied, “really thinking about it, I actually have no idea.”   
Before anyone could say anything Friday spoke up,   
“Master Parker, the food has arrived.”   
“Thanks Fri,” Peter replied as they all stood up, his hand slipping into Harry’s as they walked to the kitchen. 

After dinner the teens found themselves back in the blanket fort, where they played a game of Cluedo and two truths and one lie.   
When Tony came in the four were almost crying with laughter, making the man smile despite not knowing what they were laughing about,   
“Okay kids,” he said gaining their attention, “time to calm down and try and get some sleep okay?”   
“You got it Mr. Stark,” Harry smiled.   
Peter quickly got up and hugged his Dad tightly, the man immediately hugging him back,  
“Goodnight Dad, I love you.” Peter said, voice muffled by his Dad’s chest.   
“Goodnight bug, I love you too,” Tony replied kissing the top of Peter’s head, gently running a hand through the boys curls.   
“Goodnight guys,” Tony said to the others as Peter joined them once again.   
He got a chorus of good nights back as the teens began to snuggle down,  
“Lights out Friday,” Tony said softly, shooting the teens one last smile before he left the room.   
Friday turned out the lights, at the same time turning on Peter’s nightlight. A soft blue glow illuminated the room, arc reactor blue to be exact. The others knew that it helped to calm Peter and keep the nightmares away when they couldn’t. 

The teens talked quietly for another hour until Ned and Mj drifted off to sleep. Peter smiled and rolled over seeing his boyfriends eyes were closed.   
“Harry,” he whispered so he didn’t wake the other two, “Harry.”   
Harry opened his eyes and smiled tiredly at the smaller teen,   
“What’s up gorgeous?” He whispered, reaching out a hand and linking his fingers with Peter’s.   
Peter looked at their fingers with a smile before shifting his gaze to Harry,   
“I think I figured out what Pokémon you’d be,” he told him, excitement clear in his sleepy brown eyes.   
“Yeah?” Harry asked.   
“Yeah. A Pikachu,” Peter told him happily.   
Harry couldn’t help but smile back, his boyfriends smile was contagious,  
“Why’s that?”   
Peter shifted closer so they were only inches apart.   
“Because they’re cute, cuddly, fast and have super cool powers,” Peter explained, “plus Pikachu and Eevee are paired together for some reason.”   
“You’re a dork,” Harry smiled moving his hand to cup Peter’s face, stroking his cheek with his thumb.   
Peter flushed slightly as he smiled back,   
“At least I’m your dork.”   
“That you are gorgeous,” Harry confirmed leaning in and pressing their lips together, the two of them smiling into the kiss. They pulled back enough to rub their noses together before Peter snuggled into his boyfriends chest, Harry’s arms wrapping around him and holding him close.  
“Love you Harry,” Peter murmured already half asleep.   
“Love you too Pete,” Harry mumbled back tiredly.  
The two soon fell asleep feeling safe wrapped in each other's arms.


End file.
